


Why do you give me problems i don't have anymore?

by SecretlyPostingFanfics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :(, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Ghostbur, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyPostingFanfics/pseuds/SecretlyPostingFanfics
Summary: Ghostbur did listen.He heard Fundy's despair, how ruined his life was after Aliverbur died.But his mind was blank.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Why do you give me problems i don't have anymore?

Ghostbur did listen. He heard Fundy's despair, how ruined his life was after Aliverbur died. But his mind was blank. There was no cat holding his tongue when there was nothing there to hold to begin with. He was speechless. So he listened, he listened so he knew what to forget. What to cry into the crushed up transparent. 

Even if he lost his memories, even if he isn't the man they keep yelling at, he felt guilt. He felt that heaviness in his chest. He ignored it. Trying to act natural while his back was turned to the yelling fox. As if he doesn't want to break down. As if he wasn't just as angry at that bastard than he was.

That man he used to be was lost. That man used to hurt people. That man was not him. He could change. But no matter how much he changed. No matter how much happier he was. No matter how much he fucking tried to be someone different. They still glared. They still looked in disgust or fear. 

" You always avoid your problems!"

They arent my problems. He tried telling himself.

" Do you know how much you hurt us?"

Yes. He's trying to change. His voices beg to differ. 

" Do you know how much you hurt me?"

…

" You left me when I needed you most!"

The voices were loud. They were screaming. His chest tightened. There was no blue. No escape. The room felt so small.

"Fundy."

Quiet. He breathed in the silence. Even if the air was too thick.

" You tell me how I- how Alivebur left you." He muttered, the pure silence making his voice louder. "But. Why would you want him back?"

" Because from what I've heard. Everyone hates him. He was a bad person. That's what people tell me. And now? He's finally gone. But everyone still complains. Why can't you accept that HE'S DEAD."

Fundy looked to the floor, his tail resting on the ground.

"I'm trying so hard to be better. So hard to not be him. I'm trying so hard to be better. But everyone makes me feel guilty for things I don't remember. I don't even know why I'm here? Why am I back? I just think."

Bright blue lines fell down his cheeks, but nothing fell on the ground. His voice was shaking and everything felt weak.

"wouldn't it be better if i just died and stayed dead. Then maybe people could move on. Then people could stop yelling. I just want you all to finally be happy. But is me being here ruining that? Am i still that shit person?"

Silence flooded the small room dug in the sewer, for a few seconds that went to a few minutes. Then Ghostbur moves, his hand wiping his face. He watched as the blue stains faded away into nothing. He then turned around to the fox.

"Oh! Hello Fundy! What a nice day for you to visit!"

**Author's Note:**

> I never posted a fanfic before so sorry if it's rusty aha. Enjoy :D


End file.
